An Assassin can't be a Mafia Boss
by Filomene Hara
Summary: After Class E completed their mission Tsuna returned to Namimori with bet friend Nagisa in tow. Only to have a hitman by the name of Reborn arrive with pans to train Tsuna to be a mafia boss. No thank you. Tsuna is perfectly happy as a part tie assassin and proud member of 3E combat/assassination squad. Unfortunately, Reborn doesn't take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

An: Hey there y'all I'm Filomene. Although I am currently working on two other fics my brain refuses to let go of this idea so I must write it out. With any luck this will clear my brain and I will be able to write more for my other fics. This fic will essentially follow the canon of KHR with chapters focusing on each episode I choose to use. It may end up with some canon divergence but whatever. Also spoilers, obviously. enjoy and leave a review on your way out.

(Line break?)

"Nagi-kun, Tsu-kun! Time to wake up!" Nana Sawada yelled up the stairs to her two boys. Only one of them was actually her son though. The other one was Nagisa Shiota. He had been a classmate of Tsuna's at Kunugigaoka Academy. Now he was a student at Namimori along with him. She had been shocked when her son had come home from school and told her everything. The discrimination and isolation, the moon incident, and most importantly, how their class had been charged with eliminating a threat to the world, who was also the teacher. To say she was srprised would be an understatement; she had sent her son away to the high ranked Kunugigaoka as a sweet-tempered, if timid boy and an assassin returned to her, bringing along his blue haired best friend and fellow assassin. Apparently the existence of Class 3E had been completely wiped out for the sake of secrecy so the class members had to repeat the year at other schools. Nagisa had been invited to stay with them by her Tsu-kun, apparently his relationship with his mother wasn't very good. Nana, being the sweet woman she was, welcomed him with open arms. She already considered the boy to be her second son.

"Okaa-san? I tried to wake Tsuna, but it didn't work. I'll take over here. Maybe you'll have better luck?" Speaking of her blue haired house guest, Nagisa stood just outside the kitchen already dressed for school. He was gesturing to the nearly ready breakfast as he spoke. Nana took his offer with a wide smile. It had taken her quite a bit of time to get him to call her Okaa-san but now that she had, he seemed happier. His mother didn't know what she missed out on. As Nagisa dutifully set the table she went to wake up her own son. No matter how good his grades were now he would still sleep in until he was nearly late for school, and Nagisa, the ever-dutiful friend would wait for him.

"Tsu-kun! It's time to get up!" She yelled at the snoring lump on her son's bed a few times before she finally resorted to pouring a cup of ice cold water on his head. The lump stirred and finally presented itself as her son.

"Sorry Kaa-san, I'm awake now." The brunet said rubbing his sleep-crusted eyes. She sighed exasperated at his antics.

"Honestly, you stay up late and then you sleep like the dead. It wouldn't be so bad but you don't make only yourself late you know. Nagi-kun always waits for you." She lectured, thinking of the flyer she found in the mailbox this morning. While his and Nagisa's grades were top of the class, her Tsu-kun could use some pushing in other areas of his life; his sleeping habits for one. And he always pretended to be bad at P.E. But Nana had seen them training at night. Before she could threaten her son with a live in home tutor, Nagisa's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Okaa-san, Tsuna! Come here a moment please!" His voice didn't sound any different but Tsuna had a strange feeling something was wrong.

(With Nagisa)

Nagisa didn't really know what to make of the black suited... infant, emitting traces of bloodlust he found in the hallway.

"Um... May I help you?" He started with. The blue haired upstart wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He was sure the kid was dangerous, but did he want to be treated as such or should he pretend to underestimate him? What did this... person expect to see from him?

"Ciaosu. My name is Reborn, I'm a home tutor. Who are you?" Reborn? What kind of name is that? Nagisa would look it up later, for now.

"I'm Nagisa, I live here..." The infant tipped his fedora to cover his eyes.

"I see." He said in a squeaky voice. The silence stretched out. Until finally.

"Okaa-san, Tsuna! Come here a moment please!" Nagisa summoned backup. As his reinforcements came down the stairs, Nagisa used Class E's secret gesture for dangerous, a tug to his left pigtail. Tsuna's senses seemed to be a fifty fifty chance. He was the first person to notice the god of death when he stood in their midst and he recognized him as a threat immediately. At the same time Tsuna has had difficulties sensing bloodlust or killing intent aimed directly at him. It was something that baffled and concerned all three of their teachers. Tsuna rubbed his eye. Message received. Nagisa winced as Tsuna decided to assess the threat the easy way, through provocation. His face met the floorboards with great force for his efforts.

"I didn't call for a home tutor yet though." Nana said, seemingly oblivious to the acts of violence.

"I planned to introduce myself anyway Ma'am." Reborn told her.

"Oh my, how polite." Nana said. At this point Tsuna and Nagisa decided it was time to leave the strange 'home tutor' behind and get to school before Hibari tried to pick a fight with them. As they ran out the door Nagisa noted the infants presence.

"Well, that was odd. What do you think Nagisa." Tsuna said to him as they slowed their pace.

"I have no idea." The bluenet replied, and he didn't really, unless it had something to do with Class E, but it wasn't like they had a bounty yet.

"What a strange baby." Tsuna mused only to be shocked by the squeaky voice beside him. Looks like his senses were poor today.

"I'm a hitman." The fedora'd infant said.

"Oh yeah? If that were true. What would you be doing in Namimori?" The tone Tsuna used masked the honest nature of the question, inwardly Nagisa applauded his best friends abilities. The more dismissive or beligerent you acted, the more the target would be willing to reveal.

" I'm here to train you to be a mafia boss." Reborn said with no small amount of satisfaction as his words stopped Tsuna in his tracks.

"I refuse." all of his previous character had been wiped away and he motioned for Nagisa to follow him as they tried to get away from the tiny hitman. Hitman! Nagisa realized where he recognized Reborn. He was on the list of top class assassins Nagisa had studied. He was only really popular in the mafia. Before they could escape to school they were blocked by Namimori Idol Kyoko Sasagawa and an unknown girl wearing the Midori middle uniform. The two girls cooed over the infantile hitman.

"Ah, he's not my brother, he's just visiting and Kaa-san took him in." Tsuna said in answer to Kyoko's question.

"Ah I see. Well, I better get going to school, see you two there!" She said speeding off before Tsuna could suggest walking together. The unknown girl also took her leave.

"If we don't get going we'll probably be late. I don't feel like dealing with Hibari-kun today." Nagisa said. The two had decided to try ignoring the hitman for now. It was easier said than done. The two were hyper aware of the toddler. He was sizing them up. Nagisa could assume the hitman was caught off balance by Nagisa's presence as well as Tsuna's own reaction of blunt refusal instead of a large freak out (like he did so often in class E) Outdated information? Most likely Reborn was going to take the school day to observe and rethink his strategy.

They reached the school just in time to see Kyoko speaking with Kensuke Mochida, an upperclassmen and the captain of the kendo club. He was obviously flirting with the girl, and getting annoyed with her continued obliviousness, obviously taking it as a rejection. Kyoko was just an innocent girl. As Mochida became more annoyed with her lack of reaction to his hints Nagisa and Tsuna decided it was time to intervene before Mochida did something he would regret.

"Kyoko-san!" Tsuna greeted as he stepped up beside her, much to Mochida's displeasure, Nagisa only received a confused glance from the kendo captain. It ws a glance Nagisa had gotten used to a long time ago. It appeared whena person was trying to figure out his gender. Nagisa only sighed at that, though he greeted Kyoko with just as much enthusiasm as Tsuna.

"Sawada-kun, Shiota-kun, what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"What about you Sasagawa-chan? You ran off so quickly we didn't get a chance to ask if you wanted to walk to school together." Nagisa asked the girl. Her eyes widened slightly as she tilted her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think of that. I was meeting Mochida senpai about some commitee activities." She apologized with a sweet smile, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"That's alright, maybe next time. It's boring to walk alone after all." Tsuna offered with a smile. Kyoko Sasagawa was such a sweet innocent girl, it just made their protective instincts kick in. As Kyoko happily agreed Nagisa led her away up to their classroom chatting amiably. Mochida seemed to turn his annoyance at Kyoko into anger at Tsuna. A challenge to a duel wasn't something Tsuna was used to. Unfortunately no one gave Tsuna the chance to refuse.

"So what are you planning to do?" Nagisa asked him during class.

"I don't mind taking a fall. I'll probably just let him beat me." Was Tsuna's blithe response.

"Hmm...Will that make Reborn back off or push further?" Nagisa questioned.

"I honestly don't know. But with such an unpredictable variable it's better to go with normal protocol." Tsuna said. It wasn't so uch protocol as Tsuna choosing to keep the status quo. Nagisa didn't say anything further.

Reborn watched the fight from above in the large gymnasium. He watched as Tsuna arrived obviously unwilling. But there was something off in his body language. Something... There! It was the way the boy held himself. He looked like someone who has already lost. But it also held no weakness. He wasn't afraid. He was going to throw the fight. Reborn briefly considered shooting him with a dying will bullet only to toss the idea aside. Unfortunately, his information was outdated. Tsuna may not be the kind of person to have many regrets anymore. It was a foolish idea to attemp using one of his special bullets in front of most of the school when he wasn't sure of the outcome. He would just have to wait and see. With Tsuna throwing the fight Reborn wouldn't be able to completely gauge Tsuna's current abilities. It was a small comfort that purposefully losing the fight meant he had abilities he wished to hide

"And the winner of the fight wins Kyoko-chan." At that declaration Tsuna's demeanor completely changed.

"Kyoko-san is a person! She isn't some thing you can use as a prize for some silly competition!" This statement certainly earned him the support of the female population in the looked on with approval. Although he was shocked as Tsuna seemed to win the match almost accidentally. Even Reborn would have beleived it if it weren't for the purposeful way he calculated his trips or falls. This job certainly became more interesting.

The three assassins sat facing each other in Tsuna's room as Reborn explained exactly why it had to be Tsuna.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then...Is what you want me to say? Fat chance. I refuse." Tsuna said finally showing what was behind his mask.

"You have no choice Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said in his squeaky voice.

"I can do what I want to do with my life. I will not be forced into the mafia, far-off blood relation or not."

"I still have my orders. I will train you to be a mafia boss no matter what." Tsuna decided arguing with the 'worlds greatest hitman' would prove fruitless.

"You can train me to be one. But I refuse to take that career path." With the argument finally finished they retired to bed.

An/

Oh my god it is so hot! anyway, I won't be doing full chapters for each episode. I'll either to short drabble style things for episodes I don't have a well of ideas for or I'll just skip it andyou can assume it happened essentially the same probably sans the Dying will bullets. Yes he will be shot a few times. but not nearly as many.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa woke to the cool morning sunlight; and the sound of screaming.

"Gahhh! What the hell were you about to do to me!?" The voice of his best friend traveled easily through the walls. Nagisa mentally noted that Tsuna's intuition must be good today; he also wondered what sort of heinous thing Reborn attempted to spring on his friend. But now wasn't the time to be pondering this, as Nagisa looked at the clock. It was time to start the day. The bluenet quickly ran through his morning routine of getting dressed and ready for school.

Breakfast with the hitman was... interesting, to say the least. Nagisa watched in amusement as the infant continuously stole food from Tsuna's plate despite, or perhaps in spite of the brunet's protests. Nagisa only made note to bring more food to school for his partner in crime. The poor boy might actually starve at this rate. What was the point of this silly charade anyway? Tsuna could easily keep Reborn from stealing his food. His kinetic vision and hand-eye coordination were well above average; especially given that until last year, he had been unable to go more than three steps without tripping over himself. The brunet took hiding his skills too seriously if you asked him.

With breakfast finished, the walk to school was uneventful. However, school was unfortunately, not so. The arrival of a new transfer student from Italy right after Reborn's arrival was not subtle in the least, in the two boys' eyes. Especially given his aggressive behaviour towards Tsuna. Nagisa briefly considered asking Ritsu to dig up some information on this 'Gokudera Hayato' but decided that with Reborn involved, it shouldn't take long for everything to come together. And it didn't.

"Meet me out back after school, we'll settle this." The angry silveret had approached their table during lunch to issue this challenge in a low, growling voice.

"Settle what?" Tsuna asked, but the transfer student was already gone.

"What was that about?" He directed this question to Nagisa who gave him an odd look before he shrugged.

"Probably something to do with Reborn. Isn't your intuition supposed to be good today?" The brunet shook his head.

"Nah, I just woke up to the smell of ozone this morning. When I opened my eyes, Reborn was standing over me with resuscitation paddles." He told his friend who looked a little unnerved.

"But geeze, even without the Ozone, Reborn puts me on edge. If I close my eyes and go by scent alone, he's an adult male covered in blood. But all my other senses say infant." Tsuna continued, ruffling his hair with a sigh. Nagisa was a little surprised by the information.

"We don't call you Class E's bloodhound for nothing. Your senses are amazing." He admired. Tsuna only shook off the praise.

"That's only thanks to Okuda-san and Korosensei." The brunet deflected.

Tsuna's weakness is his lack of intuition. In order to fix this issue, Korosensei decided that making all of the brunet's senses work so well that he didn't even need a sixth sense was the best solution available. So with the help of chemical solutions and harsh training Tsuna built up his senses to the point enemies thought he could see the future. The brunet could almost smell wicked intentions from 5 metres away. In reality, Tsuna could see every twitch of his opponents' muscles, could hear their heartbeats, and smell any changes to their scents. Super senses was Tsuna's specialty.

"So what are you going to do about Gokudera-san anyway?" The bluenet asked.

"Don't know yet. I guess I'll wait and see what he wants. I can't really afford to be reckless. The guy is carrying around a crazy amount of dynamite." He answered with a shrug. Nagisa's surprise showed clearly on his face.

"Dynamite? He fights with explosives?"

"Guess so, I don't think he carries them around for kicks." Nagisa's surprise was replaced with concern.

"Just don't get hurt because you want to appear weak." He warned. The brunet only grinned weakly. He had been known to do that more often than not. It was a source of vexation for his friends and teachers.

"I won't. I can take a hit. Not a body part being blown off. Now I have to ask you. Would you be willing to do me a teeny favour..." Nagisa listened to his friend's request and with a put upon sigh, agreed. They finished their lunches in silence.

Classes passed uneventfully, despite the eyes burning holes in the back of Tsuna's head. Gokudera seemed to have some kind of beef to settle with the brunet. Tsuna briefly considered the idea of assassins already being sent after him for the position of Vongola boss before he tossed it aside. An assassin wouldn't be so unprofessional in a job as to call out his target. Nagisa was probably right and it had something to do with Reborn. The brunet wished he didn't have to deal with this. It wasn't like he wanted the job anyway. All he wanted was a little bit of fame as the assassin known as 'Sepia'. Even then he didn't want to be all that well known personally. He would much rather Class E's independent assassination squad have all the acclaim.

Going against Korosensei's wishes, Class E had decided to become assassins after they graduated. How could they just abandon all the skills their precious teachers took the time to teach them? All those lessons they had gained through assassination? Finally, being an assassin was the best way they could think of to stay close to their deceased super-sensei, if only in memory. When they had decided on this course Sugaya-kun had quickly drawn up their emblem. The green striped, grinning face of Korosensei in front of a crossed knife and assault rifle. It was a good- if slightly silly- crest, one they wore with pride on their combat uniforms. Bitch sensei had bought them all pendants of their crests to wear at all times.

It wasn't until the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day that Tsuna realized he had been lost in thought. He sighed as he began to pack away his things. Now he had to go deal with that silver haired delinquent guy. If he started throwing around dynamite things would get messy. Unfortunately, Tsuna hadn't thought to bring any weapons with him today. For some reason Hibari always took the two assassins being armed as an invitation for a fight. The prefects sudden attacks had gotten so irritating for the two that Tsuna just stopped bringing weapons all together. Nagisa still carried a few on his person, with his specialties, he could hide from the skylark easily. Tsuna was not so lucky.

Finally arriving at the back of the school, Tsuna came to find Gokudera leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. He pushed himself off the wall as soon as he saw Tsuna.

"So you showed up? I didn't think a spineless wimp like you would." The delinquent insulted. Tsuna's face remained impassive. Judging by his senses, Reborn hasn't shown up yet so he could afford to let his mask slip a little.

"You're lucky Nagisa is distracting Hibari or you would be bitten to death for smoking. So? What do you want from me anyway, 'Blow-up Boy?" Tsuna threw in the insulting nickname to test the waters. Could this explosives user handle a little provocation? Not really. The silveret's face at first showed confusion, before quickly morphing to anger.

"Who're you calling 'Blow-up Boy' you gutless weakling!" He yelled, reaching for his dynamite. Tsuna would have said more, however he caught Reborn's scent of blood approaching quickly and he refrained.

"I went to go drag you out here but you came on your own. Good job." The baby hitman stated upon arrival. Tsuna pouted a little (a lot but he won't admit it) at that.

"Do I really come off as that much of a coward? I just prefer to avoid confrontation that's all." He said to Reborn, Purposely ignoring Gokudera.

"Completely." Reborn answered the brunet's rhetorical question. Also ignoring the bomber, who was quickly losing patience.

"What? Come on, give me a break here! I'm just-" Tsuna was cut off as the silveret finally lost patience.

"Enough! Reborn-sama, is it true if I kill this guy, I can become the boss?" Tsuna looked to him in surprise even as Reborn confirmed it. What was the infant trying to pull here?

"Reborn. Do you want me to fight this guy... for a position, I don't even want?" He asked, trying to wrap his head around whatever insane plan his tutor had cooked up.

"It doesn't matter if you want the job or not. It's your position. Now go fight him. He probably won't stop till you're dead. He's called smoking bomb Hayato for a reason."

"So you lied to him and told him he could become the boss if he beat me in a fight. Poor kid, now I really don't want to fight him." The brunet told the tiny hitman.

"Win or I'll shoot you." Were his tutor's final words of encouragement before he kicked him onto the battle field.

Gokudera Hayato grinned.

"I guess this means I can go all out With Reborn-sama's blessing." He said, pulling handfuls of dynamite from what appeared to be nowhere. He lit them on his cigarette and tossed them at the brunet. Tsuna paled considerably even as he dodged the explosives with ease.

"Are you crazy!? Do you want Hibari to come down here?" He shouted at the boy even as he dodged another round of explosives. The bomber made a sound of annoyance.

"Tch, try this on, Double Bomb!" He called throwing twice the number of explosives. The brunet continued to dodge.

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER LOCATION

The black haired prefect of Namimori looked at the blue haired carnivore without expression. To be called out here by Nagisa was quite unusual. The bluenet seemed to know exactly what he was thinking as he said.

"Hibari-senpai, it is not that I dislike you completely. I dislike your constant attacks. If you stopped those perhaps I would be more inclined to meet with you." Hibari didn't particularly dislike the bluenet's company either. He was quiet, only stuck close to the brown haired carnivore, and when they did meet, Nagisa had an annoying habit of projecting an aura that would keep the prefect calm and relaxed. It was annoying only because the skylark would seek Nagisa out for combat only to forget all about it when he got there.

"Hn" Was Hibari's only response. Despite this Nagisa seemed to completely understand what he meant. He would not be stopping his attacks. The bluenet only sighed.

"Yeah, I figured." He was still projecting that annoying aura.

Suddenly, explosions rang out across the school yard. The prefect turned to make his way to the source only to be stopped by the cold metal of an extendable police baton resting across his throat. The skylark had no idea when Nagisa had moved. He looked over his shoulder into the suddenly cold eyes of his fellow carnivore. Excitement began to pool in his stomach. The aura the boy had been using was gone.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you go that way Senpai; how about sparring with me instead?" He said with a smile that sent chills down the prefect's spine.

Hibari weighed his options. On one hand his school was being attacked by explosives. Nagisa willing to go so far as to fight him, meant the other carnivore was probably involved somehow, and that was always exciting. On the other hand; While the skylark had fought the brown haired carnivore a few times, he had never had the opportunity to fight Nagisa before, and he doubted the opportunity would present itself again anytime soon. And here he was right now, standing before him, holding a pair of police batons like knives. Decision made, Hibari lashed out with his tonfa, accepting the challenge.

BACK TO TSUNA

'I didn't he'd be able to dodge this much' Reborn thought as he watched his student evade the bombers attacks. He wondered if today's fight would actually bring the opportunity to use the dying will bullet like he had thought. Tsuna was evading the explosive with a look of intense concentration on his face. Not something you would see on a civilian being attacked.

Tsuna meanwhile, was puzzling out the best course of action to take. Should he get closer and risk getting the both of them blown to pieces? Or should he stay where he was and hope the bomber exhausts his supply of dynamite before the brunet exhausts his supply of energy, or worse, Hibari gets tired of Nagisa's distraction, whatever it may be- and comes to investigate. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, the choice was taken out of his hands as Hayato became frustrated.

"Triple Bomb!" He called out, lighting even more dynamite. That was too many. Even as Tsuna thought this a few of the lit sticks slipped from Gokudera's fingers and onto the ground in front of him. The bomber's eyes widened in shock, even more explosives falling from his fingers. Tsuna's heart sank in his chest as he calculated the distance between them and the time it would take for the fuses to burn out. It was no good. He wasn't Kimura, he would not be fast enough to save him. The sound of a gunshot filled the air. Tsuna felt an impact on his forehead, yet he was still standing. An unbearable heat filled him. He couldn't think of anything else other than saving Gokudera Hayato. He was shooting towards the Bomber with speed he knew he didn't possess; managing to push the silveret out of the way and catching a large portion of the blast against his back, causing him to drop onto the bomber. Gokudera was in shock at the unexpected turn of events.

"You...saved... Me?" He asked quietly, not expecting an answer. The brunet heard the question as the heat began to melt away and he could think clearly once again.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked as he managed to push himself up off of the bomber. He took notice of his tattered clothing. Well that's nice. He thought. Too busy examining himself, Tsuna didn't take notice of Gokudera's reaction until the bomber grabbed up his hands, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Juudaime! I was wrong! Forgive me!" The brunet looked more than a tad unsettled.

"Um... what?" He asked, pulling his hands away from the excitable male, who immediately shifted into dogeza, his forehead pressed against the ground.

"I was trying to kill you, and you saved me anyway. You are truly a worthy boss! It is I who is unworthy to be your underling; yet I will do my best if you will have me!"

"Uh..." Tsuna managed, trying to wrap his head around the sudden 180 in Hayato's personality. The bomber seemed to take this as an affirmative and he pounced.

"Thank you Juudaime! I will do my best!" Before Tsuna could say anything to the contrary-he didn't need underlings damn it- Reborn jumped in.

"Congrats, you have your first underling." The tiny hit man said, steamrolling over any protests the brunet might have. Whatever, Tsuna would just have to be sure to set Gokudera straight later. He didn't need an underling, but he wouldn't mind having a new friend.

AN/

There you have it. I typed this out by candle light. The power went out in my house. Sorry for the super long wait. My tablet died, causing me to lose a lot of data for this story as well as my others. I was rather devastated. I lost entire chapters to the black abyss. As an apology I will tell you something interesting~ The teachers of class E's flame types!

Korosensei- Sky flame.

Bitch-sensei- Mist flame

Karasuma Sensei- Cloud flame with Lightning secondary

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to see some reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Before we get into the chapter I wanted to tell y'all I've decided to hold a little contest of sorts. The details of which can be found in the author's note at the end of the chapter. Without further ado, enjoy this chapter.

Reborn sighed as he wrote his monthly report to Vongola. Everything was going according to plan, including the acquisition of Tsuna's storm guardian Gokudera Hayato; so why did the hitman feel as though he was no longer in control of the situation? Was it because of the outdated and plainly false information he had started off with? Or was it the fact that Tsuna and his blue haired best friend were clearly hiding something? Who was Shiota Nagisa anyway? Even for Reborn, finding information on the boy was nearly impossible. He briefly wished he was still in touch with Viper. They charged out the nose for it, but they had access to information networks Reborn could only dream of. The people he was currently dealing with were clearly incompetent.

Oh well, the tiny hitman could only sent the Nono the information he currently had. And send Iemitsu a scathing letter about keeping a better eye on his son. Even as he sent the missives off Reborn heard the sounds of the Sawada household coming to life. He felt a hint of disappointment; he wouldn't be able to try some crazy new method to wake Tsuna this morning. The boy's reaction to the attempted electrocution had been very intriguing. He hadn't thought Tsuna's intuition would be that high.

Nana was the first to appear. After giving Reborn a warm greeting she quickly set to work on breakfast. The next to appear was Nagisa, who set out to help the woman with her cooking, only giving a small greeting as he passed. Nana gave the boy a fond smile, and an affectionate hip-bump. The bluenet gave a small smile in return as Tsuna entered the room.

"Good morning." The brunet greeted, still drowsy. He went about setting the table for breakfast.

"Good morning Tsu-kun How was your sleep?"

"It was alright. And yours?" He directed the questioned back at them. The two in the kitchen gave an affirmative.

"And Reborn-kun?" Nana asked, her full attention directed at the infant hitman.

"I slept fine, thank you Mamma." He answered. It was completely beyond Reborn as to how Iemitsu managed to keep such a wonderful woman as his wife. He was such a flighty character, not to mention, barely there for the woman and their son. Perhaps not being around was the reason?

The small family settled down for breakfast, Tsuna choosing to sit as far away from Reborn as possible. The baby smirked; like that would stop him. Breakfast was a quiet affair despite the food stealing, so soon they were off on their way to school. This too passed quietly, aside from the strange brunet girl's reappearance. This time she accused the two assassins of corrupting the infant hitman. The two looked to each other for assistance.

"Um... Miura-san was it? Are you sure you should be tossing around such accusations?" Nagisa asked.

"Hahi!? Of course! Children are precious, innocent treasures, who else could be to blame for this corruption but you two!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger at the two boys.

"His parents?"

"Television?"

"The news?" The two assassins traded off on suggestions. The girl did not look convinced.

"I will stop your reign of terror!" She claimed as she ran off in the direction of her school. All three assassins looked at each other in confusion before continuing on their way.

School was uneventful, until PE class at the end of the day.

"C'mon! We don't want Dame-Tsuna on our team, he sucks at sports!" Apparently some students still remembered his old nickname from before he transferred to Kunugigaoka.

"Well we don't want him so you take him!"

"No way" Tsuna just watched impassively as the two team captains argued over who would end up with the so called 'burden' of having 'Dame-Tsuna' on their team. In all honesty, it was these arguments that lead the team who ended up with the brunet to lose the game. He never felt particularly charitable to the team to which he was assigned.

"Maa maa, we'll take him no problem." The baseball ace and male school idol, Yamamoto Takeshi interrupted the pointless argument.

"But we'll lose for sure!" Yamamoto's teammate-Hidetada maybe? Not that Tsuna cares- complained.

"Hey hey, I'm on the team aren't I? We'll be fine." He reassured with confidence. His team grudgingly acquiesced. While Tsuna appreciated the gesture from the lone baseball player; he still refused to help his team win.

Despite Yamamoto's best efforts the team still lost.

"Aw man! Even with Yamamoto, we still lost." One nameless face in the crowd of Tsuna's peers complained.

"It's all Dame-Tsuna's fault!" Another said, despite the whole team aside from Yamamoto putting in little effort to win the game.

"As punishment he can sweep the field alone." The brunet was handed a broom and the rest of the class walked away, laughing. Tsuna sighed and got to work. Sweeping the field alone wouldn't take all that long anyway.

"Help has arrived!" Yamamoto called as he returned to the field from the supply closet. Tsuna gave the broom wielding boy a strange look before the two began sweeping.

"Hey... Where's Shiota? I thought at least he'd stay back and help out." Yamamoto wondered.

"He had a prior engagement so he couldn't stay." Tsuna excused. It was his fault anyway. If Nagisa lingered on campus even two minutes after the final bell rang, the demon prefect of namimori swooped down like an avenging angel demanding a continuation of their spar. It was all Tsuna's fauld anyway. He really didn't blame Nagisa for wanting to leave as quickly as possible. Despite his best friend's outward projection of normalcy, Tsuna could tell the repeated attacks were grating on the Bluenet's nerves.

Yamamoto hummed in acknowledgement. They continued sweeping in silence for a while longer before the taller of the two suddenly broke it.

"Hey Tsuna... could I ask you for some advice?" The Smaller nearly dropped his broom in surprise. What sort of advice did the baseball star need that he would ask the person still being called Dame-Tsuna?

"What do you need Yamamoto-kun?"

"Lately, my average in baseball has dropped and I can't figure out how to bring it back up. I've been working really hard at it but it just keeps getting worse." Yamamoto confessed. Tsuna gave the taller boy a long, considering look; His sharp eyes picking up on things that could be easily missed by normal people. The slight tremors from overtaxed muscles were particularly noticeable to the assassin's highly trained eyes. It couldn't hurt to give Yamamoto some proper advice.

"Well, what's your training regimen like?" The brunet asked. Yamamoto grinned.

"I practice whenever I'm not in class." He said, the ever present grin was still on his face. It was beginning to get on Tsuna's nerves. The brunet just gave the sportsman a peculiar look.

"Yamamoto... Do you know how training your body works?" He asked. The taller brunet must have figured out that whatever answer he gave would probably be incorrect in the other brunet's eyes so he stayed quiet.

"When you train, you are creating tiny tears in your muscle tissue. You need to give those small injuries time to heal so that they can become stronger. That's why normal training regimes have rest days scheduled, so that your body can heal. All you need to do is take a few days to rest up." Tsuna advised. Yamamoto looked a little surprised at the sudden lecture. His eyes narrowed a bit before he plastered a huge grin on his face.

"That doesn't sound right. Maa what was I thinking asking Dame-Tsuna about sports anyway?" That was a little mean, Tsuna thought. The baseball star thanked him for listening, but then said that working harder at it was probably the way to go.

The two finished sweeping the field before Yamamoto disappeared to go practice. Oh well, if the tall brunet didn't want to listen to his advice it wasn't Tsuna's problem. Judging by the amount of muscle fatigue Tsuna had noticed it wouldn't be long before he suffered an injury. Then Yamamoto would be forced to rest and he would be right as rain. Maybe then he would acknowledge that Tsuna had been right all along, or maybe he wouldn't. It didn't particularly matter to the brunet.

When Tsuna arrived home Nagisa was already in his room, a textbook cracked open on the small coffee table. The bluenet gave him an apologetic smile as he passed right by him and flopped onto his bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay behind to help. Did you manage alright?" Nagisa said, giving his friend a look of concern. Tsuna waved him off.

"It's fine. The Hibari situation is partly my fault anyway. Yamamoto stayed behind and helped."

"I see. That's better than nothing I suppose."

"He wanted something from me." Tsuna said. He rolled over so that he was facing Nagisa.

"Oh? What did he want?" The bluenet asked.

"He asked me about training. He wanted to know why his average was going down. So I told him. It was written all over his body that he just needed to rest. But that guy... he didn't really want to hear advice. He just wanted to hear a platitude like "Work harder" He shut down as soon as I told him to take a break."

"Work harder must be what everyone else had been telling him."

"Yeah. Ah well, he's just going to end up hurting himself. He just makes me think of Sugino you know? All that baseball talk." Tsuna said, rolling onto his stomach this time.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't try to help him if he didn't remind you of Sugino-kun?" Nagisa asked, laughing a little. Tsuna frowned(pouted) towards his best friend.

"I would have been alright feeding him that platitude he so badly wanted." He shot back.

"No you wouldn't have. You would have thought to yourself "he might get hurt because I didn't tell him to rest" at least this way you did what you could. It's like telling someone something is poisoned. If they eat it after you warned them it's not your fault they died."

"Plausible Deniability?"

"Something like that,"

Reborn came upon the two boys diligently studying inside Tsuna's room. The hitman would admit that he had been a bit disappointed to learn of Tsuna's incredible grades. He never got an opportunity to use his...methods... to force the brunet into studying. The boy was already a diligent student, no force necessary. Privately Reborn wondered why Nana had accepted his services as a tutor when her son obviously did not require his services.

It was at breakfast the next day that Reborn received a hint towards the answer.

"What else do you plan to do about Yamamoto Dame-Tsuna?" The brunet looked up from his breakfast.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You gave him advice didn't you?" The infant pressed. Tsuna gave his tutor a suspicious look.

"He didn't take my advice. Why would I do anything else, we aren't friends." His eyes narrowed further.

"Why do you care Reborn?" The baby put on an innocent face.

"No reason." He said. Tsuna had already put the pieces together.

"I do hope you're not planning to drag poor Yamamoto-kun into this whole mafia business. Civilians should stay civilians." The brunet stated. Reborn was shocked at the relaxed way Tsuna mentioned the Mafia in front of his mother.

"Tsuna." Reborn warned, glancing pointedly at Nana. The brunet followed his gaze and suddenly his whole countenance changed.

"I do not know who you take me for _Reborn-kun_ But I do not keep secrets from my mother." He stated coldly. His use of honorifics told quite a bit about the offense he felt at the very suggestion of keeping the mafia from Nana Sawada. Reborn could admit to himself that the look his student had levelled at him(The World's Greatest Hitman) had been the tiniest bit intimidating. Nana only smiled at him.

"My boys told me all about it on day one. I can't say that I'm happy with the job you're offering, but it's Tsu-kun's choice. My boy needs more confidence so I was hoping you could help him with that. Training to be a big bad mafia boss sounds like a great way to build that up. He's certainly strong enough for it. Actually I wouldn't mind being taught how to protect myself. " She said. Reborn didn't know what to think. Other than that Iemitsu was in for a rude awakening when he came to see his 'oblivious wife'.

Walking to school Tsuna felt a chill run up his back. He shivered, earning a concerned look from Nagisa.

"Just someone walking over my grave." He brushed it off, although the uncomfortable feeling remained. The brunet ignored it. Until lunch time.

"Yamamoto is gonna jump off the roof!" A boy from another class yelled into the classroom before running off, presumably to the roof. Tsuna dropped his chopsticks in surprise. Despite telling himself repeatedly that this had nothing to do with this and that he should just keep his head down Tsuna knew he was too much of a bleeding heart to leave his classmate to die. Nagisa knew it too, if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

"Here, Take this just in case. It can get dangerous up there." He said, handing over something that he took from his bag. Tsuna grabbed the object with a grateful smile and shot out of the classroom.

Once on the roof Tsuna had to push people out of the way in order to reach the suicidal nutcase.

"Yamamoto-kun, what are you doing?" He called out to the baseball star, joining him on the ledge.

"So even Dame-Tsuna is here to pity me huh?" The tall brunet said. As he turned more towards the smaller Tsuna noticed his arm was in a sling.

"What happened there?" He asked, gesturing to the injury. He could make a pretty well educated guess, but getting a suicidal person talking was always a good idea.

"After we swept the field, I stayed back to practice. I broke my arm. The baseball gods have abandoned me. I have nothing left." Yamamoto said. Tsuna mentally changed his designation from "Suicidal nutcase" to "Idiot" for the time being.

"So because of an injury you're going to kill yourself?"

"I can't play baseball anymore. What's the point in living?" Tsuna will later admit that he could have handled the situation a bit more delicately. But for now;

"Are you kidding me?" The dark tone coming from the small brunet was a new experience for his classmates. Yamamoto looked most shocked of all, having the tone directed at him.

"You're going to die over a broken arm? You're what, 14? An injury like that will heal in about two weeks and you're going to kill yourself over it?" Tsuna's voice was steadily getting louder as he lectured the boy about to kill himself. The both of them literally on the edge. Onlookers were appalled

"You are going to leave your friends and family behind to be torn apart by grief and loss. Now I am sure there must be some other underlying cause of this sudden and violent reaction and I will be happy to listen at a later date but don't you dare kill yourself over a FUCKING BROKEN ARM!" The last part was shouted loud enough that the entire school probably heard it. Yamamoto's face changed from total shock to a genuine smile, even as Tsuna became flustered over his sudden loss of composure. That was not the proper way to handle a suicidal person at all.

The smaller brunet was surprised when Yamamoto's hand landed on top of his head, ruffling his hair.

"You're right Tsuna, thanks." Tsuna gave the baseball star a wobbly smile.

"I'm glad you understand. Now get off of this ledge and back onto the roof."

"Yes sir." Yamamoto said with a grin before he began to climb back over the fence to get to solid ground. At that time the brittle, rusted metal of the fence gave out with a screeching groan. Yamamoto fell. Tsuna managed to grab the taller brunet's hand as he passed, but the other boy's greater weight pulled him off the edge. Not that Tsuna expected anything else. He could only thank Nagisa for his foresight as-

*Pfft*

*Thoom*

*Tang*

Their descent halted.

"...Grappling hook..." Tsuna managed with a sigh of relief. Another four feet and they would have been toast. As it was, Nagisa had pre-emptively placed the gym mats to soften the blow of the remaining drop. Gokudera stood beside him. The silveret must have helped.

The two brunets landed with a thump, Yamamoto laughing as they stood up.

"Hahaha that was fun." He said garnering incredulous (and murderous) looks from those present.

"You idiot! You almost got Juudaime killed! I would kill you right now but that would waste the effort Juudaime expended saving your sorry hide!" Gokudera shouted, pointing angrily in Yamamoto's face.

"It's alright Gokudera-kun, but I would like to say-" At this Tsuna levelled his sternest look on Yamamoto.

"If you had just listened to my advice and taken a break none of this would have happened." The baseball star looked taken aback, before a grin lit up his features.

"You're right Tsuna! From now on I will always listen to you." He said. There was a certain heaviness to his words that Tsuna did not at all like. Why did he get the feeling that Reborn was off somewhere smirking.

Rain Guardian Acquired

AN/

Alrighty. Contest details are as follows. Our dear class E students have flames. They haven't yet discovered them. There are a few skies hiding amongst the ranks. If you can properly guess who the skies are you will win a oneshot of your choice taking place within the AMB universe. Any characters whatever you want. To enter simply guess a Sky and write why you think they're a Sky. If you give a convincing argument even if you name someone who I haven't written in as a sky I will give you half points and the prize of an Omake at the end of a chapter.

Other than that there is one more thing. I would love to write some assassinations into this. But I just don't have the time to make up a bunch of random baddies to kill off. PM or Review with a character design and your baddy can be killed off by our favorite classroom.

Filomene


	4. Chapter 4

The two teenage assassins did their best to focus on their work, despite the encroaching presence of the World's Greatest Hitman. The two did not have much success as they continued sneaking sideways glances to the suited infant who simply stared back at them.

"... Is there something we can do for you today Reborn-san?" Ever the polite one; Nagisa was the first to break the silence.

"I live here too now. I think I have the right to be wherever I wish." Reborn answered, a challenging expression settled upon his face.

"Er... right, of course." Nagisa answered with an uncomfortable smile. Tsuna shot the hitman a look. Reborn pretended not to notice.

" I merely wished to observe your study habits. It is my duty as Tsuna's home tutor. Please don't mind me and continue on with your work." They continued in uncomfortable silence for a short while longer before Nagisa stood from his place at the coffee table.

"I have to get going now, if I don't want to miss my train." The bluenet stated in answer to Tsuna's unspoken question.

"A train? What for?" Reborn asked.

" I'm going for a visit with my father today. I will be back in time for dinner, so could you let Okaa-san know please?" The bluenet explained as he packed away his things. Reborn took the oppurtunity to fish for more information on the blue haired enigma that was Nagisa Shiota.

"Just your father? You're not going to see your mother as well?" The hitman asked. It was a seemingly innocent question. Yet the sudden pressure that filled the room after its utterance was incredible. Oddly enough it didn't come from the boy in question - who appeared as if nothing was amiss- rather it came from Tsuna who remained seated by the coffee table. Even Reborn's experienced eyes couldn't make out the slightest signs of duress on Nagisa's person.

"My parents are separated, Mother is quite busy as well. Maybe next time." The bluenet said with a closemouthed smile. He quickly made his exit. Reborn turned to the source of the strange tension of the room -Tsuna- who was staring at him with utmost seriousness.

"Reborn-kun, I would appreciate it if you never brought up the subject of Nagisa's mother ever again." Tsuna seemed to only use honorifics with Reborn when he needed to get a major pint across. His respectful tone made it sound as if it were a request, yet his gaze made it perfectly clear to Reborn that this was an order.

"Did I just step on a landmine?" He mused, he thought it was only to himself, but Tsuna smiled the same overly polite, closemouthed smile Nagisa used, and Reborn realized he had spoken out loud.

"Yep, make absolutely sure you never bring it up around kaa-san. Unless you want an even bigger explosion." The brunet warned, returning to his studies. It appeared the boy was going to completely ignore the previous incident as if it never happened. Further resaerch into Nagisa, and Tsuna's past would be required of the infant hitman. Perhaps Verde has had contact with Viper? He made a note to contact the Scientist soon.

It was later, as Tsuna was finishing up his English homework, when the brunet noticed something strange outside of his window.

"Reborn... There is a small child outside of my window..." Reborn made no move to even glance outside where there appeared to be an eight year old standing on a branch. He was wearing a cow print onesie.

"Haha, I am Lambo of the Bovino Family! I've come to kill you Reborn! Now die!" The little boy declared, much to Tsuna's mortification, what kind of assassin declares his intentions like that? The cow child pulled a gun from who knows where and aimed it towards the worlds greatest hitman. He pulled the trigger; nothing. The gun was empty. The branch the child was standing upon took the oppurtunity to snap under the child's weight, gravity pulling the young one down with it. Tsuna scrambled to the window to see if the child was safe, but when he reached it the child was already gone. it wasn't long after when his his door opened and the child in question was standing in the frame. The boy- Lambo- tried everything from hurling grenades to casually introducing himself in an effort to get the world's greatest hitman's attention. All to no avail, finally, he started crying. Loud wailing sobs that both tugged at Tsuna's heart strings, and grated on his nerves. The brunet had enough, with a heavy sigh, and a stern look towards Reborn he went to the crying child.

"Making children cry isn't very nice Reborn-san, I know asking you to apologize is too much, but try being a little nicer from now on please?" He pleaded as he hefted the child into his arms.

"As a rule i don't acknowledge those from lower standing famiglia. Like the Bovino family." Tsuna rolled his eyes with yet another long sigh.

"He's only eight years old Reborn. C'mon Lambo-kun, I'll get you some snacks." He smiled down at the child, who was finally calming down, and left the room. Reborn hid his eyes beneath his fedora, a smirk sliding onto his face. the kid had guts, to admonish Reborn the way he did.

After a few cookies and several peices of grape candy, Tsuna had finally managed to wrangle a backstroy out of Lambo. The boy's family had sent him down here with the orders that he couldn't come back until he defeated The World's Greatest Hitman. It was either a suicide mission... or they just didn't want him to come back. Ever. Tsuna would admit that Reborn was a little bit more lenient towards children; he hadn't killed Lambo yet after all, despite several chances to do so. While Tsuna did his best to explain this abandonment to the child without causing irreperable damage the boy seemed to absorb the information with a distracted look on his face. While the fact that his family abandoned him hadn't registered Lambo did get the idea that he didn't have to murder Reborn anytime soon. Unfortunately the eight year old decided that meant living here. In his house. It wasn't exactly the outcome Tsuna was hoping for, but Nana would probably enjoy having a younger child around for her to spoil. Although, given the boy's bratty and demanding attitude, Tusna made a note not to let her spoil him too much.

As promised, Nagisa returned a little while before dinnertime. His meeting with his father had gone about the same as usual. While Nagisa didn't blame his father for leaving his mother- after all he did too in the end- Nagisa could never truly feel comfortable with his father. The tiny bit of resentment he felt wouldn't go away. When his father left his mother, he hadn't even attempted to fight for custody. The child inside Nagisa would always ask why he was left behind to suffer at the hands of his mother when his father left.

"Um... What is this?" Nagisa had not expect to come home to find a small child in a cow onesie to be sitting with his face to a corner in the dining room. Tsuna sat at the dinner table a manga in his hands and a watch set in front of him.

"This is Lambo. I don't know where he came from or how he got here, but he came to kill Reborn. I put him in time out because he's being a brat." Tsuna explained. He would brief Nagisa on the particulars later. The child in question deflated at the word "Brat" But remained facing the wall.

"And the... cow pajamas?" Nagisa dared to ask.

"I don't know, but I think they're the only clothes he has. I'll have to find him some of mine from when I was a kid." The watch beeped. Tsuna turned of the alarm and turned to Lambo.

"Alright Lambo. Time's up Have you learned your lesson?" The child got up from his position by the wall and came to stand in front of Tsuna. He nodded, a little subdued by his first punishment. It had taken well over two hours to manage the simple punishment of a ten minute time out.

"And do you know why I punished you?" Again, Lambo nodded.

"I broke mama's vase." Tsuna nodded.

"you did. and she was really sad about it."

"Lambo is sorry..."

"Apologize to kaa-san not me. But you have to promise not to use explosives in the house anymore all right?" Tsuna told the child.

"Lambo promises!" The child exclaimed eagerly.

"Good boy. Now go wash up for dinner. You can apologize to mama then." The child bounced up the stairs to the washroom in excitement; Nagisa turned back to Tsuna after the boy was out of sight.

"How old is he?" The bluenet asked.

"He's eight."

"He acts more like a five year old instead of an eight year old." Nagisa observed. Tsuna nodded.

"I think his family gave him whatever he wanted so they didn't have to deal with him. He didn't even know what a time out was until today. I thought it was just getting lost in translation, but I don't think he's ever really been punished before." Nagisa gave an understanding hum

"That type of neglect is difficult to reverse." He said. Tsuna gave a crooked smile.

"Aren't they all?" He asked, a bitter edge in his tone.

Class E was no stranger to the different forms of neglect and abuse. Tsuna could only consider himself lucky that he had one parent who was always there for him. Heck, Nana not only accepted that her son was an assassin, but she even all but legally adopted Nagisa into their home and gave him the love and affection that the bluenet did not recieve from his own mother. As for his father, the bitter feelings only grew when he thought of him. The less he thought about that man the better.

Tsuna wasn't stupid. He knew his father wasn't working on construction sites; nor was he dead, and oh how Tsuna wished that were true. In fact, Tsuna could easily find out his father's true line of work simply by asking ritsu to do a little digging. Those were the benefits of having a super computer for a friend after all. Tsuna simply didn't care about his father any more, at all. His father's secrets meant nothing to him after all. He wouldn't even bat an eye even if the man stopped sending them money. After all the money both he and Nagisa made off of Korosensei's assassination was more than enough to cover living expenses for quite a while, not to mention the money the two were making for the contracts they completed in their spare time. In fact, for the last few months the two had been siphoning money into Nana's account, despite her protests. This was their money and they should save it for their futures, she would say. It was only when the two promised that they were still keeping at least half of the money they made in their own accounts that she acquiesced. The family was most certainly not lacking in finances.

As the steadily growing family settled into their places for dinner, Nagisa noticed that Nana seemed even happier than usual. Having a younger child around must be the reason he guessed. Perhaps Iemitsu's total disregard for his family caused something inside Nana to take in stray children and give them the love and affection she was craving. or maybe she was just that good of a person. Class E wasn't exactly used to naturally good willed people after all. There must always be some sort of agenda. Either way, Nana had already been so good to him; he was simply pleased to see her feeling so joyful, even as the table erupted into chaos.

It started with Nagisa catching notice of Lambo's furtive glances toward Reborn. and then:

"Gyahhahaha Take this Reborn!" The cow child shrieked, as he threw his utensils with -quite frankly, stunning accuracy for an eight year old- at the infantile hitman only to be expertly blocked; Reborn returning them with twice the strength and speed. Nana held a concerned expression and opened her mouth to speak up only for Tsuna to speak to the child first.

"Lambo, a good assassin does not warn his target that he is about to attack." He chastised the child, who turned to him with interest the moment Tsuna began to speak. Nagisa supposed Assassination was as good a tool as any for restructering the childs behaviour. After all, it was what Korosensei di with them and they turned out all right.

"Furthermore, a good assassin is patient. He waits for an oppurtunity, when his opponent's guard is down before he strikes." The brunet had continued his chastisement into a lecture, keenly aware of Reborn listening with thinly veiled interest. This was the only way to curb Lambo's loud tendencies; by putting everything into the perspective of an assassin. It was obviously working as the child listened with rapt attention and immediately settled down. Nana seemed infinitely pleased and perfectly willing to ignore the previous show of violence; much to Reborn's consternation. Topics were changed and the Sawada family continued their dinner with ease.

Knowing that a secret was being kept from him made the World's Greatest Hitman feel curiously like an outsider amongst the housemates. Just what exactly were these people hiding?

"Shouldn't we look into enrolling Lambo into school?" Nagisa asked. The child in question turned to the bluenet with a pout already in place.

"But Lambo doesn't wanna go to school." He whined.

"Being in school is mandatory for a child your age. And what did I tell you earlier today when you called yourself the great Lambo-Sama?" Tsuna reminded.

"An assassin is just another face in the crowd. A good assassin does not call attention to himself." Lambo recited, already, the boy saw where this conversation was going.

"Being the only eight year old in Namimori who isn't attending school would certainly call for attetion wouldn't it?" Lambo nodded.

"Okay... I'll go to school." The boy was still sulky over it, but willing to do it. That was surprisingly easy, Reborn thought to himself.

"Interesting parenting style Dame-Tsuna. Where did you learn it?" Tsuna shrugged.

"I wouldn't call it parenting. I'm only teaching him skills he will need for the future." He said.

"You know an awful lot about being an assassin in that case. Or are these scenarios simply metaphors?" Reborn countered with a raised brow. Tsuna levelled him with a shrewd stare.

"If Lambo wishes to become an assassin when he is older explaining how these lessons will aid him in his future career will cause them to stick in his mind better. It is basic knowledge any teacher should know." He informed the hitman. As if a switch had been flipped, suddenly Tsuna was lecturing Reborn on the finer ponts of personalized lesson plans and getting to know your students as if he were a teacher himself.

Perhaps in some other parallele world; Tsuna and Nagisa grew into two fine teachers in Korosensei's memory. But that was not their lives. In this life they were assassins; slowly gaining fame and respect under their alias' Blue and Sepia.

With dinner and after dinner clean up out of the way, the children were free to go their seperate ways. It took much longer than expected to convince lambo to take off his onesie and change into some of Tsuna's old clothes. Nagisa could already see the tough battle on the horizon; convincing Lambo that his precious onesie should only be worn to bed.

Finally managing to get the hyperactive child to bed and asleep, the two teenage assassins were not far behind.

An/

This laptop is screaming. I don't know how long it will hold out but I would like to crank out a few more chapters of my fics before it kicks the bucket.

anyway. So, so sorry for my terrible update schedule. On the bright side I now have a tumblr, twitter, and Ao3 account that you can pester me for updates or behind the scenes content. All under the name filomene hara.

It's ridiculously hot here and my constantly overheating laptop does not help at all so I'm going to sign off for now until it gets cooler.

Until next time :))))

FH


End file.
